wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (video)
"The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra!" is the 9th current generation video. It is was a released in 2015 in Australia and in 2016 in the US. Description Join The Wiggles and their friends as they meet the symphony orchestra! Lachy, Anthony, Emma and Simon meet the musicians and instruments of the orchestra, and are joined by their friends Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Dorothy the Dinosaur – and of course Andy the Conductor! Together they perform all your favourite songs, play games with the musicians and introduce the instruments of the orchestra. This DVD, recorded with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra, is a great introduction to the sights and sounds of the symphony orchestra. Songs # Do the Propeller! # Apples and Bananas # Ballerina, Ballerina # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Here Comes a Bear # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra # Simon Says # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Captain's Magic Buttons # Here Come Our Friends # Hello Henry! # Michael Finnegan # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # Emma's Yellow Bow # Follow The Leader # Shaky Shaky # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra Credits See here Transcript See here Trivia * The two new songs, When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra and Tales of the Symphony Orchestra are based on English Country Garden and the Barcarolle. * The song Henry's Dance is used in the opening titles even if Henry the Octopus lived in our backyard rubbish bin. * In the behind the scenes we see the Wiggles filming Rock & Roll Preschool though the song was unavailable to be preformed in the video. * This is so far the only video that doesn't have music recorded by The Wiggles themselves. * This video aired on Treehouse TV on December 29, 2017. * This is the last Wiggles DVD to use the 2009 ABC For Kids logo in the opening, despite using the current logo on the packaging. Most likely, the DVD was produced prior to the switch, but packaged afterwards. * This video was aired on ABC2 Around Australia Day 2016. * This video aired on Universal Kids on May 19, 2018. * This was also the name of a Baby Einstein video. * This was also the name of a Play School video. * This DVD was released on the same day as the Thomas & Friends DVD: The Adventure Begins. Gallery * See here Category:2015 Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles concerts Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2015 DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Category:Hulu Movies Category:Elvis Mentions Category:ITunes Movies Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 Videos Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's